detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Bradley Von Chillstein
Bradley Von Chillstein, better known as Brad Von Chillstein, was formally introduced in the episode "The Hair Incident." Prior to this, he was seen at Brandy's partyDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 3 - "Friday Night Bites", and in the backdrop of some episodes. His father is a famous actor starring in several action movies, which is yet another reason Brad is considered popularDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 13 - "The Hair Incident". History Brad is the son of world famous action star Ace Von Chillstein and often plays semi-main roles in his films. As a result of this upbringing he is extremely pampered and often confuses reality with stereotypical movie cliches and or movie plots. One movie was a "The Three Musketeers" adaptation which led the rest of the student to believe that he actually knows how to fence and landed him a place on the team. Brad was also part of Mrs. Rosenblue's third grade class. In order to avoid the revelation that he doesn't know how to fence he constantly sabotages the team which has led some to believe that the team is cursed. Despite his upbringing he tries to be a eco-conversationalist of sorts: rather than focusing on actually endangered species he tries to raise awareness for animals and plants bordering on endangered. Because of his charismatic, yet clueless, personality he is consistently one of the most popular students in the school. These factors combined leads to him being taken advantage of regularly by his so-called friends Kimmie McAdams and Dick Andrews. Season 1 Brad mentioned that during The Prank he accidentally swatted away one of the frogs, a subject of guilt and embarrassment for him. He was also at Brandy Silver's Party where he mingled with the guests, was brainwashed, and appeared to get along splendidly with Lee Ping. After Tina Kwee saved him from drowning Brad took her on a date to the mall. Unfortunately Lee was led to believe, quite possibly out of jealousy, that Brad was helping the Glamazon's seek revenge on Tina. On the contrary thanks to Lee's interference Brad ended up getting his hair bleached instead, which led to him believing that Tina was in on it and angrily breaks up with her. Later Brad was one of the participants hunting Chaz Monerainian down for the Prank footage until Camillio Martinez volunteered to get it for him.Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 14 - "Chaz's Corner". Season 2 Brad is one of many popular kids who allowed Cam to tag along following his success with the prank footage.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 01 - "If the Shoe Fits"After the hair incident at the mall, Brad seems to be not talking to Tina any more. Lee, however, was able to reconcile their differences between the three of them. Yet as Lee talked the news anchor into coming to Brad's pool party after school and hasty explained to him that it was entirely his fault, Brad seemed to open up to Tina as he gave her a personal tour around his garden. During the day of the School elections Brad was home sick with the cold. Though Brandy Silver joked that it was because he was hanging out with Tina the other day. Because he wasn't there, Kimmie McAdams and Dick Andrews instead decided to nominate Camillio Martinez. During the Berzerk Cleaners Incident, Brad attempted to apply his knowledge of movies to real life to lead the other students, in particular Camillio the "President", to safety away from the malfunctioning Cleaners. His first plan, dig a tunnel through the earth, was immediately dismissed and his second plan "McSlam them" was flawed. Luckily, his gun-ho enthusiasm proved useful to Lee as he turned the Cleaners crystalizing weapons against them. During the School inspection, Brad had correctly began to fear that Tina didn't see him as much of a Action Hero as he would like her to and feared that she saw Lee more in that light. Hoping to be able to kiss Tina again he called his father about what the perfect circumstances of kiss was which consisted of: Breath mints, lip balm, debonair swagger, and a rainstorm. Brad told Lee that he would be willing to trade his lip balm for a breath mint, a trade that Lee was able to deliver on and with the help of the sprinklers was able to come through with his perfect kiss. Later Brad, along with Lynch Webber, tagged along on Lee's attempt to get the student bodies cell phones back, telling Lee to act as a distraction while he and Lynch got the Cell phones back so that he could play hero. Unfortunately Lynch and Brad fell out of the vent causing Barrage to catch them and further punish them by making them throw all the phones, but Radcircles, into the incinerator. Luckily Vice Principal Victoria replaced all the phones with beta's from the school's sponsor. In the second part of the season two finale, Brad and Tina 'break up' after Tina learns that Brad was planning on going to the dance with someone else. As a result they find out that the phones that Victoria gave out were designed to brainwash people. Season 3 During the School Dance Brad committed a Second Prank in a effort to upstage Lee, instead he only further boosted Lee's reputation, in-spite of the fact that he was expelled. On the following Monday Brad tried to take credit for his prank but weaseled out at the last moment. On the day the Robot babies are returned to the school Brad has devised another scheme to become more popular. He intends to woo Lee's Friends girl friends away from them in order to weaken Lee's "vampire powers" and defeat him in a climatic showdown. On the day of the fencing match Brad made a deal with Lee for him to replace him in the fencing match, in exchange Brad will back off of Brandy and Greta. Later when Lee's bag is stolen Brad in put high on the suspect list. Brad willingly arrives for the interrogations intending to use it as research for one of his father's movies, and as such requests that he be psychologically broken by Barrage, who takes to the task with gusto. When Brad is suspected of blackmailing other students Camillio is able to take advantage of the so called "alien invasion" to interrogate him and learn he had nothing to do with it. Personality He cares a lot about his looks, and, although at first, seems rather superficial, he is (at first blush) a kind-hearted person. As a son of a famous actor, Brad has problems with telling apart real life with movie fiction. Shockingly though he's proven to be charismatic, if not somewhat incompetent, leader with excellent judge of character.He often transfers movies' patterns into real life. To make things worse they, apparently, fit a situation at hand and are deepening Brad's odd beliefs.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 7 - "School Hard" That trait also makes Brad a self-centred person in certain situations. Believing that his life is, in some ways, a movie of which he's a main character, his concern when other people steal his 'spotlight', thus making him look less cool than he think he is.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 8 - "A. Nigma Prison Blues" Gallery Brad's sick.png Brad 1.png New Bitmap Image (19).png|People weeping that bradley is ill. I hate you brad.png|Brad tells Lee that he (Brad) will be the hero So it is lagreggor..png Prime Minister's son.png|He was the president's son in his father's film Tina and brad FTL!.png 35 The last piece of the puzzle.JPG 34 There's something really off about the new guy.JPG 26 Weird.JPG 25 Tina and Brad under control.JPG Trivia * Brad has a website and charity dedicated to saving "almost endangered species no one really cares about". ** Brad is also interested in gardening. Especially in growing rutabagas which he considers "nature's rejects" * Brad doesn't like Green Apple Splat drink. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Popular Category:Neutral Category:A Nigma High Category:Detentionaire Category:Entertainment